The invention is directed to the application of a decalcomania to a substrate in which the decalcomania is soaked in a preparatory solution which renders it amenable to transfer to a receiving surface.
The solutions which are employed often times can contain undesirable components. The undesirability can relate to discoloration, inability to permit the decal to be applied without bubbles, or liquids which may give off noxious fumes, and the like. It therefore becomes a problem with any such solutions to render them "user friendly" with the person who is applying the decalcomania to the given product. Hypothetically, the solutions may incorporate materials which may irritate people's hands. This is more common if people work without gloves for extended periods of time in which case their fingers may become irritated much as the same as using strong dishwater soap for long periods of time.
In addition, when the solution is applied manually, normally by just dipping into a tray, there is no control over the actual amount of solution which is applied to the decalcomania. Normally, however, the decal is soaked to a point where when it is to be applied to a vertical surface, it can drip and this means the dripping of the residual solution on the receiving surface could leave an undesirable streak.
In addition, as in most processes, there are optimum conditions for best application. What is therefore needed is the method of soaking the decalcomania in a sufficient amount of solution to render it amenable to a permanent transfer, and then controllably eliminating such solution from the decalcomania to a point where it will not drip, and yet has a sufficient residual amount of solution to allow easy transfer to the receiving surface. The amount of residual solution must be controlled so that the decalcomania is transferred to a vertical, horizontal or other curvilinear surface without exuding excess solution from the lateral edges. This minimizes streaking while at the same time enhancing the ability of eliminating subsurface, unsightly bubbles.